Dude Where's My Duel Disc?
by Kurai Paladin
Summary: It's funny...I can say that...if you don't believe me, read it. )
1. The Adventure Begins

YamiMarik0101: Wazzup everyone! This is my first fic so don't be brutal with those interviews. I will be in all my fics and will be known as Marik.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is me, myself and my cards ^_^  
  
Bakura: Alright! We get it! Get on with the fic!  
  
YamiMarik0101: Shut up Tomb-Robber!  
  
Bakura: Don't call me that!  
  
Yami: Hey, Bakura, you know a word you can get from Bakura? Baka! *laughing hysterically*  
  
Bakura: Silence Pharaoh!  
  
YamiMarik0101: Well, here are the breaks!  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*actions*  
  
YamiMarik0101: Oh yeah, this is rated R cuz of much foul language and...Seto being an idiot XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dude, Where's My Duel Disc?  
  
*Yami was watching Yu-Gi-Oh on the T.V., Seto was tweaking his new version of the duel disc, Bakura was sleeping on the couch, Jonouchi was pigging out in the kitchen, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were staring blankly at their Millennium Items and Marik was on his computer*  
  
Jonouchi: Uh...Marik...you got no more grub.  
  
Marik: You mean you ate all my food?!  
  
Jou(Jonouchi): Uh...yeah...  
  
Marik: *steamed* I'll give you a ten second head start, asshole...  
  
Jou: O_O*starts running*  
  
Marik: TEN!!! *chases Jou*  
  
Bakura: *wakes up* YO!!! Can't a nigga get some sleep up in hya?  
  
*Everyone except Yami, Marik and Jou looked at Bakura O_o*  
  
Bakura: Uh...sorry about that...  
  
Seto: Hey, Marik, Yami, can I borrow your god cards? I need to test out this new system.  
  
Marik: *stops chasing Jou* Sure, here.*gives card to Seto*  
  
Seto: ...Hey! Yami!!!  
  
Yami: *staring blankly at the T.V.*  
  
Seto: YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: *still staring blankly* The what what?  
  
Seto: *takes out giant paper fan and slaps Yami across the face* Listen god damnit!  
  
Yami: AY!!! What the fuck was that for?  
  
Seto: I need to borrow your Slifer!  
  
Yami: If you'll leave me to my admiring of myself, here!  
  
Seto: *puts all three god cards on duel disc* All right...it's starting!  
  
*A large whirlwind goes through the whole room*  
  
Bakura: Holy shit!!! *flies off*  
  
Seto: Slifer, Obelisk and Ra! Go! *Slifer, Obelisk and Ra appear two feet tall*  
  
Yugi: Awww..they're so cute!  
  
*Slifer bites Yugi on the nose*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!  
  
Bakura: *drops to the floor laughing hysterically*  
  
Seto: I guess it still needs some fixing...*looks at his wrist* DUDE! Where's my duel disc?  
  
Ryou: How are the two-foot-terrors still here? Aren't they holograms?  
  
Yami: *looks away from T.V.* Well I'll be damned! He's mastered the power of the Shadow Realm!  
  
Seto: *blank stare* What...the...fuck...is...that?  
  
Yami: No use!  
  
Malik: *opens Millennium Rod* Holy Shit! Marik, there's a knife in here!  
  
Marik: How could you not know that? I killed our father, remember?  
  
Malik: *sob* You didn't have to remind me!*runs into a room and shuts door*  
  
Marik: ...okay....  
  
Bakura: What a wuss! XD  
  
Seto: ANYWAYS...we gotta skim through the city in search of the duel disc and...*looks at computer*It turns out that we end up...  
  
Marik: Hey! Don't look at that! Don't tell them the end!  
  
Seto: ...aw damnit! Oh well...we can only return these monsters to the shadow realm by...  
  
Yami: What was that?!  
  
Seto: ...we can only get rid of these HOLOGRAMS by getting back the duel disc!  
  
Marik: Alright, we'll start at the park!  
  
God holograms: *tiny roar*  
  
Slifer: *still on Yugi's nose* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YamiMarik0101: WELL that's it for this chapter!  
  
Bakura: That's a piece of bullshit!  
  
YamiMarik0101: Shut up baka! And for you people, Chapter 2 is coming soon!  
  
Yugi: GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Playground Madness

YamiMarik0101: *drum roll* It's chapter two! This one is gonna be a little longer. And now...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...damnit!  
  
Yugi: Finally!  
  
YamiMarik0101: Finally what?  
  
Yugi: I finally got the Mini-Slifer of my nose!  
  
YamiMarik0101: You mean...this one!*takes Mini-Slifer out of pocket*  
  
Slifer: *cough*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*actions* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dude, Where's My Duel Disc? Part 2  
  
*The gang just got to the park*  
  
Seto: This is the lamest park I've ever seen! There are no rides!  
  
Yami: It's not an amusement park, dumbass.  
  
Bakura: Look, the Pharaoh thinks he's smart!  
  
Yami: Shut up, Tomb robber!  
  
Yugi: You guys shouldn't fight.  
  
Ryou: Yugi's right.  
  
Yami: *points at Yugi* Silence, midget!  
  
Bakura: *points at Ryou* Silence, White boy!  
  
Jou: Come to think of it, why is a British person in an Anime?  
  
Yugi: *sob* He called me a midget!  
  
Malik: Did you guys forget about the mini god monsters?  
  
Yami: How are they so life-like? O_o  
  
Seto: I don't know...  
  
Little kid: Look, it's Yugi!  
  
*Every single kid in the park runs after Yugi*  
  
Little Girl: I love you Yugi!  
  
Yugi: O_O *Yugi starts being chased*  
  
Yami: *runs after them* Hey, what about me?!  
  
Marik: Surprising...A girl like's Yugi...Holy shit!  
  
Malik: What happened?  
  
Marik: This damn Ra is biting my leg!  
  
Seto: Hey, it's glowing!  
  
Ryou: And so is your Millennium Rod!  
  
Malik: You mean this one! *takes out Rod*  
  
Marik: Give me that!  
  
Malik: No, it's mine!  
  
Marik: Give it!  
  
Malik: You'll never catch me alive! *takes a step back and gets run over by the screaming little kids*  
  
Marik: *picks up Rod* Now what...Hey, Ra stopped!  
  
Ryou: Maybe the Millennium Items can control the god cards!  
  
Yami: *comes back* How's that possible, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *turns head* umm...  
  
Yugi: *huff* Let me... *huff* try! *takes out Millennium Puzzle* Come Slifer!  
  
Slifer: EEEEEEEE!!! *bites Yugi's nose*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF!!!! *tosses Puzzle*  
  
Yami: *catches it* Come Slifer!  
  
Slifer: Yes, master.  
  
*everyone looks down at Slifer* O_o  
  
Jou: What the fuck!  
  
Yami: Freaky...  
  
Seto: Hey, but I don't have a Millennium Item!  
  
Marik: That's because your ancient ancestor is in the Millennium Rod.  
  
Seto: WHAT?!  
  
Malik: *gets up* *nod nod* Yup, it's true!  
  
Seto: Then give me the rod!  
  
Marik: Actually...P. Seto says he thinks you're annoying.  
  
Seto: How am I annoying? O_o  
  
Mokuba: *pops out of Seto's jacket* You haven't taken a bath in a week! *pops back*  
  
Yugi: EEEP!!!  
  
Yami: *laughing hysterically* Seto's filthy!  
  
Seto: I told you to stay in there!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Marik: My turn! Come Ra!  
  
Ra: Certainly, sir.  
  
Marik: SWEEET!!! Now, come Obelisk!  
  
Obelisk: O_= *twitch twitch*...hee hee hee...moo...  
  
Malik: Obelisk is deranged!  
  
Obelisk: Grrrrr...*punches Malik in the face*  
  
Malik: OWW!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YamiMarik0101: Plot shift! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marik: *takes out Millennium Rod* *Marik and Malik form into one body* There we go!  
  
Yami: Hey, cool. Let me try! *takes out Puzzle* *Yami and Yugi form into one body*  
  
Bakura: Ryou, give me the Ring!  
  
Ryou: No, not again! Every time you take over, we get arrested!  
  
Bakura: *Bill Clinton impression* C'mon baby! Me like the fun! *snatches Ring from a confused Ryou* *they both form into one body*  
  
Seto: O_O how'd you do that...  
  
Marik: Here use this. *hands Rod to Seto*  
  
*flash of light*  
  
P. Seto: Finally!  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
P. Seto: Hey, where are we...PHARAOH!!!  
  
Yami: *looks around* O_O SORCERER!!!  
  
Marik: O_o  
  
Bakura: o_O  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
*Yami and P. Seto start going at it*  
  
Yami: I summon Dark Magician! *The Eye of Anubis appears on Yami's forehead and Dark Magician comes out*  
  
P. Seto: I summon the Blue-eyes White Dragon! *The Eye of Anubis appears on P. Seto's forehead and Blue-eyes comes out*  
  
Bakura: *looks around* Have you seen Jonouchi?  
  
Marik: He's over there with Seto. *points at a dark corner*  
  
Bakura: O_O HEY!!! Please, this is rated R not NC-17!!!  
  
Seto and Jou: O_O uhhh...  
  
*The battle continues*  
  
Yami: I will not be defeated!  
  
Yugi: *in Yami* / I'm scared/ *shiver*  
  
P. Seto: With a midget's body, how can you not be defeated?  
  
Yami: It's not my fault that somewhere along time my family tree was cut down!  
  
Marik: ...what a cliché...  
  
Yami: ...And you have a retard for a great, great, great, great...  
  
(Ten minutes later)  
  
Yami: ...great grandson.  
  
P. Seto: *takes back Blue-eyes* I agree! *nod nod*  
  
Seto: *holding Rod* Well...I guess I'll be going now...  
  
P. Seto: You get back here!  
  
Seto: EEP!  
  
P. Seto: *Takes Millennium Rod* *Seto and P. Seto form into one body*  
  
Marik: *Takes Millennium Rod* Hey! If you want a Millennium Item take this! *takes Millennium Eye from Bakura*  
  
Bakura: What the fuck?!  
  
P. Seto: Cool! *Jabs Millennium Eye into his own Eye* *girly scream*  
  
Bakura: ^o^ *hysterical laughing* It was worth a Millennium Item to see that!  
  
Marik: O_o ANYWAYS...We will now be known as the Yami's!  
  
Jou: O_O  
  
Bakura: *turns around* Hey! That Blondie is still here!  
  
P. Seto: O_= *twitch* DOG!!!!  
  
Jou: Damnit!  
  
Marik: That's alright...we'll let him stay...get a leash, though.  
  
Yami: O_o If we're called the Yami's, does that mean I'm the leader?  
  
Marik: Shut up, midget! *looks at Bakura* Get two leashes!  
  
Yami: Damnit!  
  
Bakura: Wait a minute...weren't we searching for something?  
  
P. Seto: *burps something that sounds surprisingly like Seto saying "Yes!"*  
  
Bakura: Holy shit! That was hot! How'd you do that?!  
  
P. Seto: It was Seto. I think he wants us to find that Duel Disc.  
  
Marik: Oh yeah...Well it's not here. Let's go to the high school... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YamiMarik0101: Well, that's it! Keep the great reviews comin'!  
  
Bakura: It was another piece of dipshit!  
  
YamiMarik0101: Hey! I'll take you out of it! I have that kind of power!  
  
Bakura: Go ahead! Make my day!  
  
YamiMarik0101: *Sends tiny Ra after Bakura*  
  
Ra: *burns down nearby building*  
  
Bakura: O_O SHIT! *runs away* 


	3. How'd that Happen?

YamiMarik0101: Hey everyone...*looks at watch*...we can't start the fic yet cuz Ra's not back from chasing Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Help me!!!  
  
YamiMarik0101: ^_^ Alright, fine...*summons back Ra*  
  
Ra: *stares back at Bakura* Grrrrrrr...  
  
Bakura: *shiver*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*actions* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dude, Where's My Duel Disc? Part 3  
  
*On the way to the school*  
  
Jou: *behind the others* Uhhh...When is Yugi coming back?  
  
Bakura: Awwwww...he misses his boyfriend!  
  
Anzu: *Heard the word 'friend'* Hey friends!  
  
Jou: It's Anzu!  
  
Yami: O_O RUN!!!  
  
*At the school*  
  
Jou: Hey, I haven't seen Honda in a while... *looks at YamiMarik0101*  
  
YamiMarik0101: Alright fine! *grin*  
  
Marik: *grin* Hey! I here someone in there! *points at door*  
  
Bakura: *grin* Let's see who it is... *opens door*  
  
Honda and Serenity: O_O  
  
Jou: DEH WAH?!!!  
  
*Yami, Marik and Bakura fall to the floor laughing*  
  
Serenity: Uhhhh...Oh no! I can't see! Where am I?  
  
Jou: =_= *looks at Honda* *twitch* You...son of a bitch...  
  
Honda: heh........*runs*  
  
*Jou starts chasing Honda all over the school*  
  
Serenity: *looks around* ^_^ *looks at Yami* Hey, wanna have a good time? Call this number. *gives Yami phone number* *runs out of school*  
  
Yami: =D  
  
P. Seto: *standing still the whole time* Amusing...bad plot...but...amusing...  
  
YamiMarik0101: *glare*  
  
*All of a sudden, everything turns all 70's-like*  
  
Marik: Alright, Gang! I think we should split up!  
  
Yami: Jinkies!  
  
Jou: *walking back* *puts bloody knife in pocket* O_o Since when did Yugi have glasses?  
  
Yami: It's Yami, damnit!  
  
Jou: Sorry.  
  
Bakura: Oh shit! I broke a nail!  
  
Everyone including Bakura: O_o  
  
Bakura: Okay rewind! This 70's stuff is freakin' me out!  
  
Yami: XD He broke a nail!  
  
Bakura: =_=  
  
P. Seto: ANYWAYS...what are we looking for again?  
  
Bakura: *points at mini god monsters* Seto somehow made these "holograms" be real so we have to find the duel disc that made them...  
  
P. Seto: Oh...I know how he made them real...  
  
Yami: O_o  
  
P. Seto: These aren't real...*kicks Ra*  
  
Ra: *falls over*  
  
P. Seto: They're just cardboard! You guys are stupid!  
  
Yami: How...what...when.........Seto's an asshole...  
  
Marik: WHAT?! This means we have to end the story!  
  
P. Seto: Not necessarily...  
  
Marik: Then how will we keep it going? Read the title, stupid!  
  
P. Seto: *reading* ...Dude, where's my duel disc...Obviously, the author can't write...  
  
Marik: Yeah...well, we have to come up with something!  
  
*Everyone, including Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Seto, tried to come up with a new plot back at the house*  
  
Yugi: Let's name it Happy Fun Land!  
  
Yami: Stop being gay!  
  
Jou: You tell 'em Yug'!  
  
Yami: *pissed* =_=  
  
Yugi: *crying*  
  
Malik: I've got the voice of a Redneck!  
  
Marik: We all know that, Malik. Now, if you go outside, there's a bowl of Kibbles 'n' Bits on the porch steps.  
  
Malik: = ) YAY!!! *goes outside*  
  
Marik: Lock the doors!!!  
  
Malik: I don't see my Kibbles 'n' Bits.....Hey! Let me in! *girly scream*  
  
Ryou: How about we go to England! We'll have a jolly ol' time!  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
Ryou: Okay...  
  
Seto: I've got an idea!  
  
P. Seto: *kicks Seto in the nuts* I say we go back in time to ancient Egypt!  
  
Seto: OWWW!  
  
Marik: Hey, great idea!  
  
Yugi: Let's bring our cards!  
  
Yami, Marik, Bakura and P. Seto: =_=  
  
P. Seto: They have stone tablets...  
  
Yugi: _  
  
Yami: Alright! Since I was Pharaoh, I'll be our leader now!  
  
Marik: Shut up, Dog!  
  
Yami: = (  
  
Yugi: I get it now! Seto is to Joey as Marik is to My Other Self!  
  
Yami: *still pissed* Why does no one know my name?!  
  
P. Seto: / ...They've fallen into my trap! MUA HA HA HA HA! /  
  
Jou: Hey! Where'd that voice come from?  
  
P. Seto: O_O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YamiMarik0101: Find out what happens next in the next chapter of 'Dude, Where's my Duel Disc'!  
  
Bakura: We're not looking for it anymore!  
  
YamiMarik0101: I know that SHITHEAD!  
  
Bakura: Don't call me that!  
  
Ra: EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE FUCK!!!! How is this thing still here?!  
  
Ra: *bites Bakura on the leg*  
  
Bakura: Ahhh!!! . 


	4. Alright, what now?

YamiMarik0101: If you read the last chapter, (and I hope you did) you know that the gang has figured out that the mini-god monsters were fake. Heh. Well, now they decided to go back to ancient Egypt. I think this is gonna get even better.  
  
Bakura: You should know, Dumbass!  
  
YamiMarik0101: *glare* well....here are the rules!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not, never was, and never will be mine.  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*actions* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the Past! Part 1 - DWMDD? Part 4  
  
.........*long silence*  
  
P. Seto: Okay...  
  
Marik: O_o  
  
Bakura: o_O  
  
Yami: *Dancing around*  
  
P. Seto, Marik and Bakura: .\ _ /.  
  
Yami: *stops dancing* oh....  
  
P. Seto: So how are we going to get to Egypt?  
  
*Mind Boggling thought for an hour*  
  
Ryou: By George, I've got it!  
  
.....  
  
P. Seto: Well?  
  
Ryou: British Airways!!!  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
Ryou: Okay...  
  
Malik: I know. How about if we get all 7 Millennium Items and use the power to go back to Egypt.  
  
Yugi: But the question is...who will control the power?  
  
Yami: Shut up, midget.  
  
Yugi: =(  
  
P. Seto: Maybe it should be someone with ancient authority and power. =)  
  
Jou: It's Yug' then!  
  
Malik: Which one?  
  
Jou: *struggles* Uhhhh....uhhhhh.........  
  
Yami: *stupefied*  
  
Jou: *Points to Yami* That Yug'!  
  
Yami: My name is YAMI!!!  
  
Jou: Hey! That's it! P. Seto gets it!  
  
P. Seto: =)  
  
Yami: =(  
  
Bakura: =(  
  
Marik: ( '.' )  
  
Yugi: Marik looks like Kirby! =)  
  
P. Seto: It's settled then. I get the power.  
  
Seto: Have I been forgotten?  
  
Yami: Shut up! Nobody likes you! *mumble* Damn liar...  
  
Yugi: Now we have to get all seven.  
  
Yami: Let's count the ones we have right here.  
  
Yugi: I have the Puzzle. That's 1. Ryou: I have the Ring. That's 2.  
  
Malik: I have the rod. That's 3.  
  
Marik: Gimme that.  
  
Malik: No.  
  
Marik: Gimme that.  
  
Malik: No.  
  
Yugi: So we have 3...That leaves Shadi with two and Ishizu with 1.  
  
Yami: There's a seventh one, isn't there?  
  
Yugi: Yeah...what was that one again?  
  
Bakura: O_O  
  
Ryou: I know! The Millennium Eye!  
  
Bakura: *slaps Ryou across the back of his head*  
  
Yugi: Hey! Whatever happened to Pegasus anyway?  
  
Bakura: O_O You know what? I have NO idea.  
  
Yami: =_= Are all actually gonna believe him? He is on a quest for all the items! He's a tombrobber! An Ancient THIEF!!! He probably stole it from Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Bakura: You'll never catch me alive, coppers! *starts running*  
  
Malik: Hey...come on, baby. Give it to me...  
  
Bakura: I told you! It's over between me and you! I'm with Marik now!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Marik and Bakura: O_O  
  
P. Seto: *Takes Eye from Bakura and shoves it in his own eye* AH FUCK!!! THAT SHIT HURTS!!!!  
  
Yugi: Wait a minute...didn't the same exact thing happen in Chapter 2?  
  
YamiMarik0101: Shut up, midget!  
  
Yugi: =( 


	5. Lazy Sons o' Bitches!

YamiMarik0101: Okay, so now everyone is looking for Shadi and Ishizu so they split up. Here are the groups:  
  
Group 1 (Yami's): Yami, Marik, Bakura, and P. Seto  
  
Group 2 (Non-Yami's): Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Jonouchi  
  
YamiMarik0101: Who holds the millennium items, you ask? The Non-Yami's, or the "Ishizu Finders" as Yugi likes to call it. Also, if you noticed that Seto isn't there, he wanted to go home...  
  
P. Seto: They'll get theirs. =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song reference in this fic...  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
*action* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the Past! Part 2 - DWMDD? Part 5  
  
*Non-Yami's*  
  
Yugi: Okay! =D Where should we start?  
  
Malik: Ah damnit! Now I know why Marik made us try to find Ishizu!  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Malik: She got on a plane to Egypt after Battle City ended.  
  
Jou: Damn that Marik! Grrrrrr.....  
  
Yugi: Hey, I just remembered. Jonouchi won Battle City-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YamiMarik0101: *shrug* Not sure... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi: --so he won $20,000-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YamiMarik0101: Now that I made up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi: --so he could buy us plane tickets. =D  
  
Jou: What money? O_O  
  
Yugi: The.....money..... Ryou: He wants to keep it you know.  
  
Jou: I SED I AIN'T GOT NO MONY! *punches Ryou in the face*  
  
Ryou: *starts crying and runs away* Watch! I'll get the British Government on you!  
  
Jou: Oh no! Bad Teeth on the loose! I'm sooooo scared!  
  
Ryou: *runs*  
  
Yugi: *scared* Bad teeth...*shiver*  
  
Malik: Come on, Jou...  
  
Jou: Alright fine...  
  
Yugi: YAY! Egypt in the present and Egypt in the past!  
  
Malik: I just want to know one thing.  
  
Jou: Yeah?  
  
Malik: *points at Yugi skipping around* Why do you keep him around?  
  
Jou: He lives in a game shop. Very useful... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Yami's*  
  
P. Seto: *shiver* It's cold.  
  
Bakura: You never have a shirt on, dumbass. ~~~~~ Yami: *turns on TV* Yu-Gi-Oh's on! ~~~~~ Marik: Seriously, P. Seto, get with the times. It's not 500 b.c. anymore. ~~~~~ Yami: Damn...it's a re-run. ~~~~~ P. Seto: Hey! I just got here! Don't blame me if I don't know what people wear. ~~~~~ Yami: Hey! I'm on! =D ~~~~~ Marik: Malik told me about this place nearby to shop for clothes. He goes there all the time. It's called Banana Republic. ~~~~~ Yami: Heh heh. You guys, look at the gay shirt Malik has on, on t.v..  
  
P. Seto: *looks at television* O_O Better yet, let's not go.  
  
Bakura: I agree...purple is a fall color...  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Bakura: Uhhh...never mind...  
  
Yami: Hey...Shadi's on...  
  
Marik: Weren't we supposed to look for him?  
  
Bakura: That can wait... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Month later..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi: *opens door* that was a great trip, huh guys?  
  
Malik: Yeah, and I can't believe there's a Banana Republic in Egypt. =)  
  
Ishizu: Well, when are we going to Ancient Egypt?  
  
Jou: Damn...You guys spent all my money...I wanted to buy a Ra God card.  
  
Everyone: Huuuuuuuuh?!!  
  
Jou: O_O Yeah...there's only one...heh heh...  
  
Yugi: Alright. Now we need one more item.....HEY!!! You guys were supposed to find Shadi!  
  
Yami, Bakura, Marik, and P. Seto: O_O  
  
Yami: We.....doze off?  
  
Yugi: What?!  
  
Yami: Uh-oh.....  
  
Yugi: I'm getting angry.....You won't like me when I'm angry.....  
  
P. Seto: HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!  
  
Bakura: TAKE COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*jumps behind couch*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Bakura: *looks up from behind couch* Hello.....is anyone here.....hellooooo? Heh heh heh....MUA HA HA HA HA HA! Now I can take over the world!  
  
Yugi: What do you mean?  
  
Bakura: *looks behind himself* EEEP!  
  
Marik: We were behind you the whole time...  
  
Yami: You are a dumbass, aren't you? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *A couple minutes later* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Malik: Since you guys were "dozing off" all month, you got kitchen duty for the next month while we try to find Shadi...  
  
Marik: Say Malik? Do you know the name of the guy who went to Indonesia?  
  
Malik: Who?  
  
Marik: Who?  
  
Malik: Who is it?  
  
Marik: I asked you.  
  
Malik: No, I asked you.  
  
Marik: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Marik: What do you mean a guy from Indonesia? You must be crazy! Now like I said, Each one of you that went to Egypt has kitchen duty for the rest of the month...  
  
Malik: Alright, fine...HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!  
  
Yami, Bakura, P. Seto and Marik: *hysterical laughing*  
  
Yugi: O_O What just happened?  
  
Yami: You guys got kitchen duty.  
  
P. Seto: Now give us the millennium items. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*an hour later*  
  
Marik: So how are you ladies doin' in the kitchen?  
  
Jou: Shut up...  
  
Malik: Shut up...  
  
Yugi and Ishizu: We're alright.  
  
Yami: I knew he was gay.  
  
Marik: Well, what now....  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Bakura: I'll get it.....Oh, hey, Ryou. Are these your friends......................Yeah, Jonouchi's here...Jonouchi! You got guests!  
  
Jou: Really? Who?  
  
Bakura: A bunch of people with Ryou. They call themselves the "British Army".  
  
Jou: Oh man...*sneaks out back door*  
  
Ryou: *sees Jou* EVERYONE.....CHARGE!!!!!!!! *army chases Jou*  
  
Bakura Well, the Blondie and Whitie are gone...  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Bakura: *opens door*  
  
Seto: I got bored at home so can I come back? =D  
  
P. Seto: *takes out Machine Gun* Who invited you?  
  
Mokuba: *pops out of Seto's jacket* technically, no one! *pops back*  
  
Yugi: EEEP! *faint*  
  
Marik: Dude, you gotta get that thing fixed.....whatever it is...  
  
Seto: Okay...I'm leaving...  
  
Bakura: *closes door in his face* Let's go find Shadi. I'm getting bored.  
  
Yami: But we don't know where he--*interrupted by TV*  
  
TV: See Shadi today, performing at Madison Square Garden! He is the next big thing in the Rap world!  
  
Yami: I definitely have to see this... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YamiMarik0101: And see it you will.....in part 6! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Yugi: *wakes up* what happened?  
  
Mokuba: *runs across room* *gremlin laugh*  
  
Yugi: EEEEEP! *faint* 


End file.
